


Please come back

by Eatingsomegreeneggos



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Based on Season 2, Fanart, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm really uncreative with naming my work I know, Just Dakota alone with his thoughts, Loneliness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sad, Sorry guys, Yeah I don't have much writing experience bear with me, no beta we die like men, not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatingsomegreeneggos/pseuds/Eatingsomegreeneggos
Summary: Dakota's partner left him, and he has no idea why.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Please come back

Dakota takes his phone out of his pocket. It is half past two. Still no replies.

He sits down on the floor with a sigh, his back against his desk.

The man just got back from a late night trip to get himself some snacks. Of course, he already ate all of them on his way back home. He was a stress eater, after all.

Before that, he spent a few hours trying to fall asleep, but with no success. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help staring at the empty spot on his mattress, reserved for his partner. The longer he fixated on the empty spot beside him, the bigger the emptiness within him grew. Eventually he gave up, thus the short walk through the night.

Since he doesn’t know what else to do, and he also doesn’t really feel like sleeping, he just sits there for a moment, looking at his phone.  
Subconsciously, Dakota taps on the icon of his photo gallery. He goes to the camera roll, and scrolls down his pictures. He stops at a picture of him and Cavendish together, and taps at it.

The picture was made at the zoo. At the time, Dakota was so happy to go there together. They were still time travelers, and they got the mission to capture a giant mutated tarantula on the loose.

Both of them were surprised that they finally got a mission that wasn’t related to pistachios, until they found out that the mutated tarantula was in fact extremely dangerous for pistachios. Obviously, it was dangerous for humans as well, but they decided Block didn’t really care about that.

When Dakota tried to take the picture, Cavendish was so caught up in his lecture on why his partner should be paying more attention to the mission and all that good stuff, that he hadn’t noticed the tarantula creeping up at him.

In the end, Dakota had to go back in time to save his partner from getting eaten by the giant spider. He did end up with a pretty sweet picture of the two of them though, so he would consider that worth it.

Dakota smiles softly at the picture.

Then he looks at Cavendish.

He misses him.

His smile fades away, as he feels a wave of sorrow flow through his chest.

Shit.

He knew he shouldn’t have looked at that picture. Or at any picture featuring his partner, for that matter. He knew it would only make things worse.

But, he just…

Wanted to see him again.

Even if it was just for a moment.

Even if it was only a memory.

Dakota slightly tightens his grip on his phone, as he finds himself trembling. Everything around him turns hazy.

Yep, he really misses him.

Minutes pass, and hundreds of thoughts are crossing through Dakota’s mind like it is a highway.

Is Cavendish alright?

Where did he go?

What happened?

…

Is it Dakota’s fault?

That last question hits the brakes in the middle of the question highway, causing all the others to crash into it to create a traffic jam.

Dakota repeats the question to himself.

Is this all his fault?

While he doesn’t remember what happened, one thing he does know, is that he got his memory wiped, most definitely by Cavendish.

Dakota’s pretty sure that he left him purposely.

Cavendish left him on purpose.

He would never do that without a reason.

Tears swell up in his eyes, as the sorrow feeling inside him starts to grow bigger.

It’s his fault, isn’t it?

What did he do wrong?

He tries really hard to see if he can remember anything from what happened the moment before he got his memory erased, but nothing pops up.

Dakota knows he isn’t always the most responsible, the most hardworking or the most serious, but he’s never been. They both knew that. Surely Cavendish wouldn’t leave him for that.

No matter what it is that bothered Cavendish enough to leave him, Dakota decides to work on it once he gets back. He’d do anything to make sure this won’t ever happen again.

Then a tiny, evil thought creeps up.

What if Cavendish doesn’t come back?

With the amount of times Cavendish died already, it wouldn’t really surprise Dakota if he died somehow. Cavendish is a lot of things, but cautious has never been one of them.

The last few days he has been searching for Cavendish to make sure he’s fine, and he will continue to do so in the future.

Dakota would never be able to forgive himself if it turns out Cavendish died, because of him. Because he was the one that drove his partner away and wasn’t there for him when he was in danger.

Though honestly, Dakota doesn’t feel like Cavendish is dead.

Sure, he can be very reckless at times, but he is still a grown man. He is able to take care of himself, even if Dakota has had to remind him of that a few times before.

No, Cavendish didn’t need him, not really.

Not the same way Dakota needs him.

But what if Cavendish doesn’t come back, not because he can’t, but… Because he doesn’t want to?

What if Dakota finally finds Cavendish, only to find out he doesn’t want to be found?

What if he left Dakota and zapped away his memories, because he didn’t know how else to get rid of him?

No. No, no no. Stop it. Cavendish would never do such a thing.

He wouldn’t…

Would he?

Dakota tries his hardest to stop his thoughts before they can get any worse. He finally puts away his phone and puts an arm around himself, hoping it would comfort him, even if just a little. 

He’s aware that he has become too attached to Cavendish. He hasn’t slept in days, and Dakota’s sure he won’t be getting much sleep anytime soon. He’s skipped days of work and hasn’t done much besides eating and looking at his phone. He hasn’t thought of anything but his partner, and how much he misses him. How much he wishes he were still here. He knows that the love he feels for Cavendish has gotten to a point where it’s not healthy anymore.

He knows.

But that doesn’t matter right now.

It will be fine.

He’ll work on it.

Once Cavendish gets back, he’ll work on it.

Once Cavendish gets back.

If Cavendish gets back.

''Please come back,'' Dakota whispers, as he finally lets go of the tears he’s been trying so hard to hold back.


End file.
